


Servants of the Empire

by Amemait, JorjCardas (TheJudicator)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blackmail, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, GFY, I'll think of more tags as I go along, M/M, Trans Jorj Car'das
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJudicator/pseuds/JorjCardas
Summary: It's been years since the smuggler and the Commander parted ways after the events of Outbound Flight. Jorj Car'das is now an agent for the Emperor, working as a feared and highly competent Loyalty Officer, but not a day goes by when he doesn't think of the Commander he left in the Unknown Regions. Nor has Mitth'raw'nuruodo forgotten the dashing Tarmidian 'trader' who taught him Basic. When the will of the Emperor and the Ascendancy put them back together, their rise to power, together, becomes fraught with duplicity, danger and risks- obstacles and stressors that bring a hidden nature to the surface, and make both parties question their loyalties.





	1. Prologue: Recall

**Author's Note:**

> This work is basically a canon rewrite of the novel Thrawn by Timothy Zahn. No work was directly copied, only the events of the book were followed and used as a guideline for the timeline of events, locations, ships, personnel and conflicts. Amemait, my beloved girlfriend, is my co-author, my beta reader, my co-conspirator, and my fact checker/double checker. She also called a LOT of Thrawn's opinions and actions before she even read the novel- she truly knows him better than anyone, save Zahn. She provides much of the insight into Thrawn, whereas I pour my love for Jorj Car'das into this work. 
> 
> This piece was basically our response to the question we both asked in despair: "Where was Jorj?" 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

The _Ultimatum_ cut silently through space, an imposing figure against the beauty of the nebula it passed along. Newborn stars sparkled amongst clouds of reds, golds, ambers and orange, glittering like jewels in their colourful stellar nursery. The light from the diffuse nebula shone on the Imperial Class Star Destroyer’s hull, and glinted on the insignias of the bridge crew.

Said crew was in awe, even veterans who had been close to nebulae before. The silent tension that had once filled the bridge was now replaced by quiet reverence. Senior and junior officers alike both gazed at the profound beauty to the starboard side visible through the bridge viewports.

It was almost enough for them to forget the spectre that had had them all on edge for the past six months.

That spectre was standing at parade rest, though it was a casual mockery of the stance- enough to approximate military protocol, but the way he held his spine, squared his shoulders, and the way his weight was distributed was anything but casual. He had no visible weapon, compared to the usual blaster pistol most officers wore as an aside when coming back from inspection, but all the officers had seen the man carry himself as he stalked the corridors of the _Ultimatum_ , seen the predatory stride, the silent tread of his steps, despite his boots.

The man needed no weapon. Not on Imperial grounds.

Compared to the other officers, his uniform was almost plain. The entire ensemble was of a dark, almost black charcoal grey, and was tailored to fit his lean figure. His pants were of a slim cut, not like the jodhpurs the officers wore, and they tucked neatly into knee high boots that hugged his calves tightly. His tunic was shorter, his black belt not as wide. The black leather gloves were standard, similar to the others’, but that was the only similarity. His tunic had the symmetrical seams on either side, similar to the design Grand Moff Tarkin had just adopted on his own olive grey uniform, and had the same stiff collar, an insignia plaque, and two code cylinders on each side.

The most obvious difference in this man’s uniform, however, was that his plaque had no brightly coloured tiles. The plaque had ten tiles, but each one was the same dark pewter grey, with a slightly metallic sheen. Anyone seeing those tiles would know who the man was standing before them. Or rather, what he was.

Everyone avoided the man unless absolutely necessary, and even then, they never met his eyes, and endeavoured to keep their posture as neutral and closed as possible. Not that it would do any good, really, some whispered, because he could read anyone like a book, despite their attempts at closing their body language to him.

It was what a Loyalty Officer did, and why they were so feared. Especially one as high ranking and skilled at their job as this particular agent.

Even Captain Rae Sloane kept a wide distance from him, but there were still times when she had to approach him. Like now.

“Sir?” The Captain said, striding towards him with as much confidence and assertion as she could manage- this was _her_ ship, after all. This Loyalty Officer, powerful as he was, was still not in charge of the _Ultimatum._

The man turned, and Sloane felt a twinge of pride as she didn’t flinch when those cold green eyes met and held her gaze with their intense stare. She held out a datacard.

“This just came in,” she said as he took it from her. “I assume you already know, but I was told to inform you that we’re changing course. The _Ultimatum_ is being called back to Coruscant.”

Sloane was still rankled that she had to report to the man as if he were the commanding officer of the ship, but as he tilted his head ever so slightly to look at his datapad after inserting the card, Sloane could see the trace of a faint scar criss-crossing his neck. The fractals and jagged lines of exposure to electricity- or lightning. She swallowed hard, and remembered this man had been assigned to her ship by the Emperor himself. He was no lackey, no low ranked minion. He had proof of his mettle etched into his skin.

The question was- did he get those scars from the Emperor as a final test of strength, was it part of Loyalty Officer training, or was it something else?

The green eyes flicked back to her once, twice, then the agent’s lips pursed ever so slightly.

“It’s classified,” he said softly, reaching up and tugging his collar with a leather-clad finger to cover his neck again. Sloane felt her face burn as she was caught ogling his scars, but she didn’t waver in her position or posture.

“Get a few more ranks and perhaps I’ll tell you one day, Captain,” he continued in a quiet tone, and Sloane could hear an accent there at the ends of his words- slight, but pleasing, almost musical in the intonation and quality. As she studied his bronze skinned face, thinking on his accent, she wondered if he was one of the rare few Tarmidians left in the galaxy. It wouldn’t surprise her- the man was a rarity in nearly everything else.

He looked up at last, and shut his datapad down. His eyes met hers, and there was a bright fire in the green irises. He was excited- or as excited as he would allow himself to physically display.

“Have you already charted the course?” He asked. Sloane nodded curtly.

“Preparing the jump to hyperspace, sir,” she replied. “Once we jump, it will be about forty hours until we reach Coruscant, thirty-six if we push the hyperdrive.”

“Excellent, Captain. Don’t push her going back into the Core, forty is fine.”

She nodded at him, the unease and nerves lessening slightly. He was cheered by this sudden recall, it seemed. Then again, she wasn’t keen on being out here, either.

They’d been chasing rumours of insurgents and smugglers in the region- especially just off the Daragon Trail trading route, which was where the _Ultimatum_ had been skulking. Those rumours took them just out of orbit of a seemingly pointless little planet called Myrkr. An overgrown forest world that was hard to take readings of, due to high levels of metal in the local flora. Traffic, satellites and other signs of activity had been so slight as to be insignificant, and Sloane had mentally written it off. She was even more inclined to do so when she sent a party of Stormtroopers down to scout the surface, and they were immediately set upon by vicious canine-like predators.

Now, they were away from the uncivilised world, and heading back to the capital. All the better, Sloane thought, as she wanted to go back to hunting records and news- she was still curious about the man who had antagonised her on Gorse, but had been a vital role in her promotion and instalment on her beloved Star Destroyer. Now that they were being recalled, perhaps some shore leave while her ship got some TLC in the docks would allow her some time to continue her hunt for clues.

“Shall I let you know when we’re approaching the breakout point, sir?” She asked, bringing her mind back to the present.

The Loyalty Officer shook his head.

“I will be on the bridge again before then,” he said, and with a slight incline of his head, he strode away towards his quarters, leaving Sloane to watch after him.

A smile curled his lips, white teeth flashing in his tanned face, gleaming against his well trimmed goatee now that he was out of sight of the bridge crew. He clutched the datapad tightly, adrenaline from anticipating the unknown coursing through his veins. The message repeated over and over in his head.

_Loyalty Officer Jorj Car’das, report to the Imperial Palace immediately upon returning to Coruscant._

_You have been recalled. Report for new orders from the Emperor._

_-Mas Amedda._


	2. 1: Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor gets Thrawn into the Navy, and assigns his Loyalty Officer to keep an eye on him with orders to get closer to the Chiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but the next one will be longer- linguistics and codes are HARD.

It was cold waiting on a platform, and even colder for that Kinman Doriana disliked being sent to wait for someone's arrival.

Still, someone had to greet this Loyalty Officer when he arrived.

He grimaced. The LO in question was not, he felt, actually worth his time. He, Kinman Doriana, had made the man who he was today, not the other way around.

And yet his Master had sent him nonetheless.

Even after so long, it rankled, that title. Master. He hadn't seen the truth for so long, and when he finally had, his Master had laughed in his face. A low chuckle, enough to send terror chasing up and down his spine.

But now the Loyalty Officer was who he was. And as far as the workings of the Empire were concerned, there were only two people this particular LO answered to: ISB head Colonel Yularen, who'd taken his technical demotion from his Clone Wars rank with grace and had lost none of his power for it; and Doriana's Master, Emperor Palpatine himself. All of which Doriana knew, and all of which only served to make Doriana feel more miserable about his current assignment.

Collecting Loyalty Officer Jorj Car'das from the spaceport.

\---

Jorj Car'das could _feel_ the relief wash through the Star Destroyer as he left on the shuttle. It was hardly a difficult task, even with his rudimentary skills, but nonetheless, the relief that resonated from the crew of the formidable ship was palpable. Even more so was the relief of the Stormtroopers that saw him off the shuttle- the Lambda class that Car’das didn't feel too strongly about one way or the other, but Sloane had insisted on it. She was a stickler for appearances and protocol, determined to show she was worthy of her post aboard the _Ultimatum_ , and not just a favoured political pawn of the late Lord Vidian. So, Car’das had humoured her. She was a good captain, after all, and one of the few who didn't quake in their boots at the sight of him.

Rae Sloane had a spine of steel, and Jorj had the feeling she would go far in the Imperial Navy. Jorj wished her well, and had even said as such as he'd departed. Credit to her indomitable spirit, she'd not gotten flustered, but took his well wishes in appreciative, albeit surprised stride, and wished him well as he departed. Car'das liked her. 

As he strode across the landing platform, he saw the familiar figure of Kinman Doriana, and he smiled to himself tightly. Oh, the resentment rippled off the man like water off a glider's back. Car’das kept the smug expression off his face, however. This wasn't about personal grievances or petty power squabbles. The Emperor had recalled him, and he needed to get his message as soon as possible.

"Advisor Doriana," he said simply as he came to a neat stop a few meters from the other man.

"Car'das," Doriana greeted, skipping the man's rank because as he wasn't military he damned well could.

"I trust your return journey was uneventful." He let his tone make it clear he wasn't asking a question, though Car'das would no doubt answer as though it were.

"Completely, but things tend to run at peak efficiency when I'm aboard a ship, so it's expected," Car’das replied offhandedly. "Shall we debrief here on the landing pad, or is there another location where we shall discuss the reason for my recall?"

Doriana pursed his lips, not about to admit that he had no idea of the reasons for Car'das' early and unwelcome return.

"We are leaving directly for the palace," he said instead, voice as close to a snap as he allowed himself.

Car’das' mouth thinned ever so slightly as he suppressed a smile- just enough to let Doriana see he was amused at the situation.

"Lead the way, esteemed courier," he said with no restraint on his mock sincerity, thoroughly pleased that the other man was relegated to glorified errand boy.

Doriana did not snarl or bare his teeth until he'd turned away. Once, he'd had more restraint, more skill at secrecy and diplomacy. Working more and more for Palpatine in the open - and the physical prices he paid for his rare failures- had burned that out of him. Once, he'd held this Loyalty Officer's life and career on a string and made him dance.

And now it was this.

If Car'das had been more like other smugglers, more like Qennto, he'd have swaggered a bit, let the grin fully play over his features, but he wasn't an ordinary smuggler anymore. He worked for dangerous people in a dangerous and slippery political territory. Smirking and swaggering like a common fringe crawler wouldn't do him any favours. There were people who called him ugly things behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear- being a LO that reported directly to the Imperial Palace didn't stop the prejudice that came with being Tarmidian from flowing in his direction.

Doriana deliberately did not wait for Car'das to climb into the shuttle first, instead stalking aboard first and seating himself close enough to clearly signal the pilot when it was time to depart.

Car'das ignored the other man's rude behaviour and got into his seat- had they been going to see Mas Amedda, he would have taken his sweet time, fussing with his uniform, making a fuss over his seat, shifting positions, seeing how long it took to make Doriana explode with impatience. However, this was _not_ the time to do so, so he was prompt with getting himself settled. The Emperor did  _not_ like to wait. 

As they took off, Doriana idly wondered what would happen if if he snatched at Car'das' hat and hair. Would it all come spilling out of the ridiculous style he knew the other man hid his too-long-for-military hair in? Would he have enough time to repair it and reorder it before they landed at the palace?

Would Jorj Car'das simply kill him for the insult?

The disturbing thing about that last thought, Doriana reflected, was that there was any number of ways Car'das could kill him and have it look like a simple accident- or even _his_ fault and not the Loyalty Officer's. Even more disturbing, was that there was no guarantee that Car'das would be in trouble for murdering him, regardless of how he did it. Those thoughts stayed his hand, and his tongue. 

Car'das maintained a cool silence as they arrived, and disembarked from the vehicle. He could sense flickers of murderous intent coming from the other man. He knew that Doriana fantasised often about killing him, but would never indulge those daydreams, due to the difference in their physical prowess. The resentment from that alone kept the man simmering in a mild humiliation like a dish of braised brualki. Car'das didn't care. He hadn't been fond of Doriana in any capacity, especially since his incompetence had caused so many issues with Outbound Flight. It was a grudge he doubted he'd ever let go, truth be told. 

There were too many painful memories, too much loss associated with the fiasco of Outbound Flight for the man to forget, or forgive.

Doriana glared at the human's retreating back, but followed him into the palace. Car'das should have been his lackey, curse it all. But here he was with all the more power, all the more people watching him with fear. Here he was, essentially, with Doriana's intended position.

Car'das could practically feel the resentment roiling from the other man as they boarded the turbolift towards the Emperor's throne room, and inwardly, he gloated. His face, however, remained impassive and unreadable. There was one thing he'd learned from his time with the Chiss, and that was the fact that being closed in the expression of emotions made surviving politics so much easier.

Doriana stalked in behind him and strode ahead to enter the throne room at the same time, if not a hair or so ahead. It was petty, but Doriana could afford to be petty sometimes. He bowed, low as the highest ranked courtier, to the Emperor as he waited for Car'das to catch up.

Car'das ignored him- the man left little wake to be 'caught up in' as it were, and from his own perspective, the hurried pace to be first to the Emperor made it look as though Car'das were the better, being introduced by a lackey. His predatory, languid stride brought him to the Emperor silently, despite boots on the polished black metal floor that shone like a mirror. He stopped a few steps shy of the stairs leading to the throne and lowered his head, torso dipping so his spine made a degree downturn.

His bow was similar to that of Tarkin's- he'd actually modelled it from the Governor's when he first saw it from the shadows. As he bowed, he put one hand behind his back, the other lying flat on his chest, just against his sternum so that his fingertips brushed his insignia plaque without covering it.

"Your Majesty," he said softly. "Reporting for recall as your will decreed."

Beyond his usual smirk, Palpatine ignored the usual posturing the two of them made. It was one of his favourite- and well tested- methods of keeping his subordinates in line, after all. Let them chew each other to pieces, so that the strongest would survive to serve.

"Loyalty Officer Car'das. I have a special case for you specifically to oversee. Your opinion on this matter shall be of use to my Empire. Doriana, leave us."

Car'das levelled himself out, keeping his face placid, but inwardly tacked another tally in his favour as Doriana left the room, all but sulking like a petulant child- he knew better than to outwardly show his displeasure, but Car'das could sense the man's fury. Once Doriana had left, Car'das lowered his hands to his sides and approached the first step of the dais.

"I am ready to assist. How may I serve, your Majesty?"

Palpatine graced him with a smile that twisted at his lips, and gestured as he stood from his throne.

"Step into my garden, Car'das."

Car'das followed the Emperor into the garden, folding his hands behind his back, which he kept respectfully straight- and his stomach tight, a physical way of reminding himself to keep his mental barriers up.

The Emperor felt the displeasure from his guards, and the careful blankness that was Car'das keeping his shields up. 

"Tell me Car'das, what do you recall of the Chiss?"

Car'das furrowed his brow, the outward appearance of being curious and taken aback. Inwardly, his heart gave a squeeze of longing. What didn't he recall about the Chiss? Especially Thrawn?

"A pragmatic, skilled, and proud people with very intriguing politics, not keen on being involved in external affairs, Your Majesty," he replied carefully.

The Emperor nodded. The answer he'd foreseen.

"Ordinarily I would have you observing from the shadows, but today, I think, calls for something more. One of my guards will take you and dress you as such before my next visitors arrive."

Car'das nodded. His curiosity was a palpable thing, but he'd know soon enough, and he knew better than to pester the Emperor with unnecessary questions.

The emperor took a breath of air heavy with the toxins growing in his garden. Delicious.

"I will hear your thoughts again after my visitor's departure," he instructed. "Leave me."

Car'das bowed again.

"Your Majesty," he said, and left the garden to meet with the guard, who beckoned him to follow so that the Loyalty Officer could be donned in his Royal Guard disguise.

\---

The Emperor waited only for the sound of Mitth'raw'nuruodo and his newly assigned aide departing, still tasting the varied emotions and mulling over the alien opaqueness of Thrawn's mind.

"I will hear your thoughts now, Car'das."

Car'das stepped forward, removing his crimson helm.

"I have to admit, Your Majesty, that after the events surrounding the Outbound Flight project, I thought he would have paid heed to the threat of exile. The danger he says is out there must be great if he persisted to the point of crossing that line."

It was hard to keep his thoughts divided, and Car'das weighed his words carefully. His heart was fluttering at the sight of Thrawn, the image burned into his retinas. Despite being an alien in a new society that would tear him apart just for incident of species and place of birth, Thrawn had still looked like he'd  _wanted_ to be there and that this was all a plan that was playing perfectly into his hands. 

That was the Thrawn he knew, and it tore at him to see that not much had changed, save for where he stood.

"Is he to be trusted then?"

Car'das nodded firmly, and this time, let his confidence trickle out so that the Emperor could sense it before he raised his walls again.

"He can be trusted. I remember his interactions with a superior, and his brother. I remember what he said, that he'd be willing to lose his position in order to protect his people. He must have done something drastic to warrant an Exile. Serving you, Your Majesty, and the Imperial Navy, is the best way for him to protect his people, and he won't turn against you."

"Anything to protect his people," Palpatine mused. Which possibly included betraying his Empire.

For a moment he studied the future in all its ebbs and flows. Unlikely. And those times he might could be easily managed. Palpatine turned his gaze on Jorj Car'das, felt that trickle of confidence, saw the light in his eyes, and was reminded intensely for a moment of Padmé Amidala to Anakin Skywalker.

 _Perfect_.

"If he fails to do as you say he will, Car'das, it shall be upon your head."

Car'das didn't miss the statement. He knew it was a double-edged blade, but he didn't backpedal, didn't simper and scrape to reassure the Emperor that no, that wasn't what he meant. He had learned from watching other officials do the same that the Emperor had a low opinion of those who contradicted and stepped back over their own words. Instead, he inclined his head and bowed again.

"Understood, Your Majesty. What will you of me?"

"You may become as close to him as you wish to be, Car'das. I, too, recall the events of the Outbound Flight project. And both your and his actions during the Clone War."

Car'das lowered his head again. He wasn't sure what the Emperor meant by allowing free movement in his closeness to Thrawn, but the thought gave him a thrill in his chest. Many ideas were in his head, and the fact that his project was Thrawn himself....

"It will not be easy for him, or for his aide in the Imperial Academy," he said finally after his rumination.

"If he is incapable of facing mere mild adversity from classmates then he is of no use to me," Palpatine snapped.

"Understood, Your Majesty," Car'das replied compliantly.

The Emperor watched him. Car'das was loyal, or Palpatine would not have placed him in his position, but it would do no good to his long term plans for the man to let ill treatment of Mitth'raw'nuruodo become a pivot point.

"You have recommendations for me to consider. Speak."

"As Your Majesty is aware, despite being born on a Core World, my Tarmidian heritage makes my birth location null and void. This prejudice will be even worse for Thrawn, as he is not only from the Unknown Regions, but not human, and with a Wild Space translator in addition," he began.

"Thrawn is capable, and snide comments or other attempts by cadets to undermine him or sully his reputation won't deter him. He'll see it as a diversion, to be honest. I am concerned about the actions of cadets combined possibly keeping him from even graduating. It is not his abilities I worry about, but the efforts of those who would tear him down and the instructors that would take those efforts to heart."

Palpatine knew he could no longer in person carry off the 'careworn grandfatherly type' image he'd cultivated throughout the leadup to and during the Clone War, but he did tip his head as though he cared.

"Your concern is noted, Loyalty Officer. Do you have a plan which you wish to implement?"

Car'das knew he was treading on thin ice, but kept himself calm and cool.

"I wish to be assigned to the Academy to silently watch his progress, Your Majesty... and intervene if his own tactics are not enough to overcome the prejudice of the instructors- especially those who would be privy to the knowledge that Thrawn was there on your orders. It is not only Thrawn's interests, but yours that I seek to enforce. If your instructors are letting petty prejudices from cadets cloud their vision of what is necessary in a graduate, I may have to... do an inquiry on where their loyalties truly lie- with you, Your Majesty, or with the rich parents of those petty cadets. An inquiry would not be good for the Academy."

Palpatine considered. On the one hand, this would let Car'das have the time to get close to Mitth'raw'nuruodo in precisely the way he wanted, before any other could set their sights at him- and Car'das was correct. An inquiry of Royal Academy instructors by a Loyalty Officer because they were allowing cadets of rich parents interfere with cadets of personal interest to himself? No, that would not do. Not at all. 

On the other hand, he disliked immensely being told what to do, and this idea smacked of manipulation.

"You may watch and you may liaise with the Commandant and you may interact with Mitth'raw'nuruodo should you wish. But this is not a full assignment to the Academy. You may not directly intervene save to protect my interests."

Car'das bowed, a bit lower than his norm.

"As you command, Your Majesty."

Palpatine leaned back in his throne and wondered when the Force would show him how Car'das had learned such excellent shields. Knowing precisely what he was thinking would have been excellent at this moment, to judge if his assumptions were correct. Again, only blankness, the occasional trickle that he knew were deliberate. 

Perhaps another nudge?

"I will have Naval High Command message the Commandant. I believe perhaps the rank of Lieutenant will be sufficient to give Mitth'raw'nuruodo enough free reign to, if you need to speak with him in private, leave the Academy grounds."

Car'das bowed again.

"I will be discreet, as always, Your Majesty." The thought of seeing Thrawn again, hearing his voice aimed AT him, talking TO him instead of being a silent observer in disguise... he clamped hard on the shiver that threatened to run through him.

"Any further orders, Your Majesty?"

"If he fails in his oaths to me and to my Empire, let him fall."

Car'das felt his spinal cord turn to ice. He knew what the Emperor surmised- let him be disgraced and court martialed at best- Execution at worst.

"If, however, what stands in his way is nothing more than the petty infighting of my court, infighting at which even you excel, Loyalty Officer? Mitth'raw'nuruodo is more valuable to me than a great deal of those courtiers."

"Understood."

"Good. Leave us."

Car'das bowed one last time, then turned smartly on his heel and left the throne room. His thoughts were whirling- most of which were focused on when and how he was going to get Thrawn alone to reunite with him.

Or if Thrawn even remembered him.


End file.
